Carter R. Corazon
Carter Renzo Corazon he/him is the son of Father Christmas and his successor for A Christmas Carol as The Ghost of Christmas Present. A recklessly fun loving dude, Carter is all about the finer things in life, but also, is someone who would love to change the world, whether through protest or advocacy. Character Personality * Daring ** he's very brave and is a trailblazer. not afraid to step out of his comfort zone. he's not afraid to challenge things he feel are wrong; he labels himself neutral because of this (as he thinks that both sides have faults and he would prefer to follow his own moral compass). fights for what he believes is right. brooklyn'' london witch kid is revolutionary---,'' sometimes too much of a daredevil. * Headstrong ** stubborn af, strong moral compass. is chaotic neutral, and prefers to do things in a way he feels is right for him. matigas ang ulo, kind of gives off the vibe that he is a problem kid. has his own opinions and dgaf abt it, "i said i FELT", hard to sway him. * Charismatic ** despite (or maybe because) of his rather harsh/loud personality, he is very much a charming individual; not necessarily romance-wise, but friend-wise. he exudes confidence and passion (tying in to him being daring), and he is just a people magnet, for better or for worse. * Fun-Loving ** he loves having fun; it comes with him being a christmassy dude, the joy and happiness of christmas is almost second nature to him. enjoying a glass of champagne in a warm room with friends? yes. shredding snow on a snowboard? yes. shooting out gifts like a t shirt launcher on speed? yes. anything fun, you bet he's on it. which interrupts his work kind of frequently. he tries to inject fun into everything, so he's kind of viewed as a goof-off. Hobbies * debate * polsci basically * parties * smashing bottles Aesthetically * being gay * memes * revolution * (insert meme of ponyo loves Revolution here) * stan twitter * rpdr * hitting the gym Appearance Carter is a very attractive artistahin/"celebrity-vibes" type of guy; tall, muscular, and with defined features. He has a warm, light-medium skintone, with freckles all over. His hair is a dark brown-black, and is naturally wavy; he always has his hair in a sort of an undercut/pompadour style. He's seen intermittently with stubble, trying to grow out a beard; he ends up shaving it and going stubble-less for a while, and the cycle continues. Story - A Christmas Carol How The Story Goes A Christmas Carol How does Carter fit into it? Born to Father Christmas, Carter was brought up in London by his mom, who let him hang out with the group that would later be Carter's best friends and destiny partners. tba on more Relationships Family Friends santa squad?? do we have an official name Romance he's smashingly gay. Enemies Pets When Animal Calling rolled around, a pheasant wandered over to Carter and crowed quite loudly in his ear. He took a liking to it and has called him Saint. Saint often wanders around Carter's room and is the crappiest alarm system in the morning. Outfits Outfit Style * instagram "it girl" * lots of fur * leather biker aesthetic * lots of jewel tones * rhinestone studded things are a++ * handmade things are cool * lots of "illusion" jewelry. * bling bling is jonghyun carter * teal, green, chartreuse, Trivia * FC is James Reid. * his name is a pun bc 'CAR'ter 'REN'zo (Car-ren, which sounds like current) * he's based on what i feel are the traits of the current generation? social media (esp twitter, shout out to yall stan/woke/beauty/meme/filipino meme sides of twitter you rlly inspired me for this) was a big influence for him. also that one shirt saying "the revolution is my boyfriend"? yes main inspo * filipino/british * note on his "mayfly existence": the plan is that he's kind of exempt bc he kind of is considered father christmas's helper for all intents, and he just pops on to take the role for ACC; thus he just. gains full power on the day he is father christmas and gets the rapid age movement; but after is "reformed". tl;dr he just hops on to take the role and hops off the train and turns into his dad's helper. * tba Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:A Christmas Carol Category:MonsooonSeasonn